Bonding of a Vampire and a Witch
by Slvr Fyre
Summary: Willow makes a wish, and ends up with more that she bargained for. Willow/X-Over character.


Bonding of a Vampire and a Witch Bonding of a Vampire and a Witch   
Slvr Fyre   
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, Forever Knight, or the series Anita Blake   
Vampire Hunter.   
Author's Notes: This is not a new fic, as it happens it's an old one that I   
kept on my computer. In fact one of my first ones. This fic might gross some   
people out. If I do get good feedback on this I might continue with it. 

  
  
Part1 

Willow Monday, 4:15 p.m. November 4th, 1996 

Another dull day, with unfulfilled promises. Why does he have to blow me off   
like this.> I fumed as I walked through the park. I really wasn't really   
angry, I knew that Xander was off chasing his respective partner, While I'm   
alone, without a beau. I wish I found the perfect guy for me.> I thought. 

Suddenly a swirling vortex of blue, green and silver appeared in front of me.   
Before I could open my mouth in amazement I was sucked in. 

It seemed as if I was traveling along a long tunnel, my body afloat. The   
colors from the vortex which I got sucked into swirled and streaked around   
me. All at once my ride was over and I was dumped into a room. I looked   
around and saw that it was a radio booth and that a tall blond man sat behind   
in a comfortable chair listening to music before my body caught up with me   
and I became unconscious. 

~~~~   
Lucien 

I looked in consternation at the still form of the beautiful young lady at my   
feet. She had appeared out of a whirlpool of light and colors which appeared   
out of nowhere. She will be out for a couple of hours> I thought as I   
listened to her heartbeat I told Miklos that I would be leaving and going to   
the chateau, he looked at the bundle in my arms and nodded silently. I called   
Henri, one of my reinfields, and told him to take me home. 

On the ride to my home I looked closer at the young woman, to figure out who   
she was. She had long glossy red hair in a French braid, a long slender neck,   
and deep brilliant green eyes. She wore a soft green sweater and a black   
skirt cut just above the knees, short black boots, and a short chain with a   
simple cross. From her looks she seemed to be sixteen years old. 

The minutes passed and we finally arrived to one of my favorite homes in   
Toronto. 

~~~~   
Willow 

"Where am I" I asked as I woke up, then I remembered. I looked around   
desperately for clues. I was in a large bedroom with soft green and black   
wallpaper, and mahogany furniture. I was laying down on a huge four poster   
bed with black and silver veined velvet sheets. "Oh God where am I." I   
mumbled softly. 

A sexy, smooth and deep voice answered "You are in my home." 

I gasped in shock, then I collected my thoughts and asked, "And where might   
your home be kind sir. " I looked for his face, Definitely a guy.> He   
appeared suddenly in front of me and sat at the foot of the bed. 

I look him over carefully, he wore a black suit perfectly tailored Of   
course> to his impressive figure, he had short blond hair cut military like,   
pale ice-blue eyes, full sensual lips made do doing nefarious deeds.   
Nefarious deeds, what would Buffy or Xander think about what I'm thinking> I   
thought hysterically. 

"What might your name be, young one? And how did you come to my radio station   
from that vortex?" Jeez, his voice is so beautiful, you can tell he's   
dangerous by just hearing him speak, it's like he's purring, so sexy> 

She straightened herself and said "My name is Willow Elizabeth-Ann Rosenberg,   
I don't know how I appeared in your radio booth, all I remember was walking   
through the park in Sunnydale, California when all of a sudden a vortex of   
colors and light appeared in front of me and I got sucked into it. Now I also   
have a few question: Where the I? What is the date? and Do you have any food   
I can eat?" 

"You are in my home just two hours out of Toronto, Canada, the date is Monday   
June 6th, 1995, and I just asked Henri to cook a meal right before you woke   
up." he answered in a calming tone.Good it is the same date.> I thought in   
relief. He looked at me and those eyes seemed to see into my soul, he said in   
a voice that seemed like it could go on forever "You must tell me more   
Willow, tell me more of yourself, ma cherie" 

~~~~   
Lucien 

I was very surprised indeed when after going through what she did Willow   
could still think rationally and intelligently. Her voice was melodious and   
sweet like chimes and a flute> as she answered my questions and asked her   
own. Willow is one to keep for eternity, her calm front hides a beautiful   
soul, full of life, wonder and love. I must learn more about her. I think I   
am falling in love with this mortal!> 

I started to hypnotize her and ask her more when I noticed that she was not   
hypnotized She must have in part the gift of an animator > I thought in   
surprise and delight She would make a wonderful Human Servant> he thought   
about it and realized how right it felt. If I can only make her realize we   
are perfect for each other, Inamorata, soulmates.> I was incredulous that I   
could feel so much for this one young woman. How... How will I make her   
realize...A seduction.....> I smiled in anticipation. 

"What is your name?" Willow asked as she stretched her body out on the   
sheets. Such a beautiful shapely body it is too, dainty feet, long lean   
lithe legs, shapely hips tapering into a long muscular torso, and strong   
(for a mortal) arms with graceful hands.> 

~~~~   
Willow 

He answered "My name is Lucien LaCroix, you may call me Lucien." 

I asked unbelievably "Your last name is 'the cross'" 

"Do you speak French Willow?" he asked I suddenly realized that he had a   
very faint French accent.> 

"A little" I replied nonchalantly boy would he be surprised if he knew that   
I had been kidnapped, brought to a chÃ¢teau in Nice, France, and saved the   
world from a demon who lived of off destruction and violence and that I am   
now a multi-billionaire through the Order.> 

I smiled secretly and looked at Lucien through veiled eyes, it was a pleasure   
to look him over as well, he had powerful shoulders, long legs, every single   
part of his body is well-built not from machines but hard physical labor. 

In a metaphorical sense, he is so handsome but dangerous.... Sorta like   
Angel...Oh my god he's a vampire, he must be old because he can control his   
face, and not flash his fangs> nothing showed on my face however except that   
my body momentarily shivered. 

~~~~   
Lucien 

"Are you cold cherie" I asked as she shivered, she shook her head. I moved   
closer, took her hand in mine and said "Then what is wrong?" I could not help   
making my voice lower, darker, filling my voice and words with a sense of   
things that are done in the dark in bed with silk covers. 

She seemed to not notice however as she looked me in the eyes and said in a   
voice filled with pain and regret "You're a vampire." I was deliciously   
surprised and a little wary that she would know my nature but why the pain,   
as if she has lost someone to our kind before, someone she loved.> With that   
she got more comfortable and said "Don't look surprised Lucien, the name   
given to Sunnydale by the Spaniards is Boca Del Infierno 'The Hellmouth'. For   
decades Sunnydale has attracted every kind of monster there is, vampires,   
lycanthropes, witches, demons and many more. 

"I have heard of the Sunnydale and its large preternatural community." I said   
nodding, "but how are you connected to it that you know so much?" 

~~~~   
Willow 

I looked up at the ceiling, contemplating. "My best friend Jesse was brought   
across involuntarily, he was then killed. The monsters have killed dozens of   
friends and people I know and-" 

My voice was shaking with emotion and before I could stop it a flood of tears   
cascaded down my face, I started to sob. 

~~~~   
Lucien 

When I saw that she was going to start to cry I lay next to her and pulled   
her into my arms, her body fit perfectly to mine. I reverently laid her head   
on my chest and said "There, there, go on cry, get everything out of your   
system, you need to move on Inamorata." My lovely Willow has been through so   
much, so much pain, and death. She helps protect the mortals.> With that we   
drifted off to sleep. 

~~~~   
Willow 9:00 p.m. Toronto time exactly 1 hours after Willows arrival 

I woke up to the unfamiliar presence of strong steel-like arms wrapped around   
me and my face tucked up against broad shoulders, an undeniably sexy scent   
drifted to me as I breathed deeply, I noticed that he didn't inhale. Lucien   
LaCroix, I remember. He must of changed into pajamas because he was in a suit   
last time I saw him.> 

"Ah, you are awake cherie. How was your sleep?" Lucien purred into my ear. 

"It was fine Lucien. May I use the phone." I asked as I stretched against his   
body he gestured to the drawer next to me his hand brushing my breasts   
briefly like a caress. "I ah need to call my friends." I stuttered, those   
hauntingly beautiful eyes lit up with amusement as he heard the embarrassment   
in my voice. 

~~~~   
Lucien 

I smiled slyly at Willow She is so radiant when she blushes> and asked "Ma   
petite, please tell me about those whom are your friends." 

She looked me straight in the eye and said "We would lay down our lives for   
each other and have. We love each other, our strengths cover each others   
weaknesses." Willow grinned at me. "I'll call them to say that I stayed the   
night at a cousins of mine out of town." 

~~~~   
Willow 

"I want you to stay for a bit longer mon cher" Lucien said, face and voice   
devoid of emotion, but I could tell that he wants me as I wants him as a   
friend, a love, a lover, a mate, a husband, and a soulmate> I thought with   
yearning, as his body turned involuntarily against mine his arms wrapping me   
tighter in his embrace. 

"I know it sounds stupid Lucien but I love you, even though we just met, I   
feel as if we were made for each other, Inamorata, soulmates. Like Buffy said   
'seize the day 'Carpe diem' because like she said" and at this I grinned "   
you might not be alive tomorrow." 

He smiled down at me and said "Je t'aime, I love you too ma petite." and held   
me tightly, his hands stroking my hair. I buried my face against his neck, my   
hands caressing his back softly. 

"I wish to become your human servant Lucius Rufio Longious." 

"I will give you the first, and second mark now and the rest tomorrow."   
Lucien kissed my forehead softly, his energy became an icy -blue cloud   
washing through me, like a cool current of water rushing within me and   
finding my own magic, and the powerful psionic powers that lay sleeping deep   
in the surface of my mind. I could feel it awakening, blossoming under Lucien   
skillful touch. 

Meanwhile at Nick's loft Nick knows suddenly the fact that his master has   
chosen a human servant and has given him or her the two of the marks. 

~~~~   
Willow 9:30 p.m. 

"I'm hungry, love. Where is that food you promise me earlier" he had just   
finished giving me the 1st and 2nd mark, I was terribly hungry. I looked up   
into his eyes and smiled. 

A knock was sounded on the door, and we both turned to it and said   
commandingly "Enter." A tall light skinned man with brown eyes dressed   
formally yet relaxed brought in a roller with covered dishes, I could smell   
the delicious scent of cooked meat and spicy rice. 

I smiled gratefully at Henri and said "Thank you" I got off the bed to bring   
the dishes to the bed when Lucien laid a hand on my outstretched arm. He got   
up and rolled it over bringing it right next to the bed. He reclined against   
the pillows and pulled me down next to him, looking into my eyes and at the   
same time bringing the a dish down. He fed me with his fingers, not allowing   
me to use my hands. I gave up and looked frustratingly up into his eyes and   
snarled softly in resignation, his eyes lit up with amusement and admiration   
and answered it with one of his own. 

As I felt his fingers leave my mouth after feeding me a tasty slice of   
cheese, on impulse I sucked lightly on his fingers, drawing them deeper into   
my mouth. I rubbed my tongue lightly into the tip of his fingers, I could   
taste the musky smell that was uniquely Lucien LaCroix. I looked up from   
veiled eyes and saw his eyes half closed his mouth parted in pleasure. He   
looked down into my eyes suddenly close. He said "You should not go any   
further than this, I cannot say how long I will be able to control myself." I   
could see the shards of gold in his blue eyes. "All you have to do is ask, ma   
petite, and I will stay." I knew that in those words that he meant it, he   
would stay away if it killed him. 

I looked deep into my self and coming to a decision cast caution to the wind.   
I drew my hand up and brought it across Lucien's pale cold cheek, and said "I   
would love it if you made love to me. I want all of you Lucien LaCroix, My   
heart will always be yours." 

"And mine will always be yours ma petite." He answered giving in fully to his   
passion, as I looked trustingly, longingly, and lovingly into his eyes, his   
own mirroring my emotions. Our minds and bodies met in a union of body, mind   
and soul. 

~~~~ 

I awoke to the soothing smell that was LaCroix, my hair was splayed across   
his powerful chest and I nuzzled close, breathing softly on his neck. I   
looked at the clock and realized that it was 8:00 p.m., we had been making   
love for over twelve hours. I smiled at the precious memories Innocent shy   
Willow is not so shy and innocent anymore>. LaCroix looked at me, raising an   
eyebrow questioningly. "What are you thinking of ma petite?" 

"I'm thinking about how my friends would react if they knew that I've not   
only lost my virginity, but that I'm in love with a master vampire." Suddenly   
the beeper in my bag went off, I looked for it but my clothing was strewn all   
over the room. I looked at Lucien silently asking, and he gestured with a   
hand toward the fireplace, I got up an found it. "Damn I need to get back to   
Sunnydale, I'm going to have to use psi to get back." 

"Psi?" 

"Yes, psi, as in psionic powers, powers of the mind, such as telepathy,   
empathy, teleportation, telekinesis, and some other." 

"I did not know that you were so talented, ma petite." 

"Well we still don't know that much about each other, but I'm willing to   
spend the rest of my life with you finding out." 

I went to him and tilted his head back, kissing, nibbling, and licking his   
throat. I could feel that he had surrendered this part of himself to me. To   
give us more pleasure, he silently tilted his head back. A tightening in my   
stomach and release of love came over me. I looked down at his naked form   
then slowly put my mouth again on his throat but this time, I opened my mouth   
wide until both sets of teeth were against his throat, biting down hard. He   
sighed then moaned contently. I teleported myself out of there leaving him   
wanting. 

I grinned when I thought of what he would do when he realized I just left him   
there without an even saying goodbye. Then I remembered about Buffy and   
Xander They would be utterly shocked if they knew I was in love with a   
vampire, a master vampire at that.> I smiled in anticipation. 

~~~~   
The following day 

I looked around feeling more free and loving everything around me. I met up   
with Buffy and Xander at my locker, I smiled at them and they looked at each   
other in confusion "Whoa Will, are you high on something you seem-   
different." Buffy remarked 

Cordelia stopped in front of them and said "I so agree, with Buffy Willow you   
look as if-" 

I cut her off "I don't care what you think Cordelia." I shook off the long   
coat and put it in my locker. I heard gasps as every one looked at me. "What"   
I said looking innocently at my friends. I mockingly looked down at myself,   
as if I didn't know what I had come to school dressed in. 

The night spent with Lucien made me give up my shyness, I was taking full   
care now of what I wore. I was more free to express myself, and today I felt   
sexy and dangerous. So I choose from a trunk thoughtfully provided by Lucien.   
My clothes had been put on top of it in Toronto, when I looked inside, I   
laughed and 'ported it along with me. 

What I chose were tight black jeans, combat boots half laced, and a tight   
green silk tank top that was midriff short. On my neck I wore a black choker   
with a cameo of LaCroix around my throat. My hair was in its usual braids,   
braided into thick corn row braids with black bead at the ends. I wore a   
single silver feathered earring, on my arms were leather gauntlets. 

I laughed again, a husky, low sound. I looked around at the appreciative then   
shocked stairs of the male population of Sunnydale high, the females were   
looking shocked also. I smiled and left for class as the bell rang. 

End Part 1 

If I do get good feedback on this I might continue with it.   



End file.
